Desaparecer
by Amaria4565
Summary: El Dr. Doofenshmirtz tiene el plan de destruir a su enemigo, sin embargo ocurre un incidente, después comete un terrible error y ahora con ayuda de Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher tendrán que regresar a Perry a su forma original, antes de que los dos desaparezcan. Perry pensó que ya no podía ser peor, eso pensaba el, sin imaginar lo que le esperaba y lo equivocado que estaba.
1. Capítulo 1: Nada personal

Desaparecer.

Capítulo 1: Nada personal.

El lugar que le rodeaba era solo oscuridad, era de noche, una luz débil entraba por la ventana, la luna se elevó en lo alto del cielo, y junto a esta las estrellas entraron en un intenso resplandor mientras alguien descansaba en una cama muy suave en una parte de la ciudad.

El aire movió el cabello de una silueta oculta en la oscuridad de la noche.

Un hombre sentado cerca de la ventana del cuarto miraba a un joven y a un ornitorrinco dormir, ambos eran parecidos, al parecer demasiado, sin duda eran iguales.

— Creo que cometí un error — Dijo para sí mismo.

— No quiero pensar en lo que pasara cuando alguno de los dos despierte — Tembló mientras lo dijo.

El joven tenía el cabello igual que el del ornitorrinco, de color verde azulado con tres franjas de color naranja. A pesar de todo en lo que eran visiblemente idénticos, ese error le costó más de lo que creía.

El científico de cabello castaño acariciaba un arma singular, que provoco esto en primer lugar, el sabia, si lo sabía, para su desgracia sabía que pasaría si no conseguía arreglar este problema.

— No sé qué hare — Admitió profundamente desalentado.

Entonces descubrió que podía ver a través del joven, era casi invisible, esto era peor de lo que podía parecer, si uno desaparecía, el otro sin duda moriría, ambos eran uno y sin el otro no ninguno podría existir.

— En serio, no sé qué estaba pensando — Dijo para sí.

En ese momento decidió levantarse, considerando que ya era tarde y ninguno de los dos despertaría hasta mañana, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y estaba a punto de salir, pero se detuvo, mirando a los dos, sin duda alguna dependían ahora uno del otro para existir.

— Lo siento tanto — Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

_(Unas horas antes…)_

Era un día soleado, uno como cualquiera, el sol se elevó en lo alto del cielo, unas cuantas nubes adornaron el cielo, los pájaros cantaron mientras se oían risas esparcidas por la ciudad, el aire movía las hojas de los árboles, algo normal en un día de verano.

Un hombre tenía en sus manos un arma singular y miraba su invento en espera de su némesis.

Tenía tantas ganas para que él llegara y pudiera probar su invento con el agente, espero muy pacientemente a que este apareciera…

_(Mientras tanto…)_

Un ornitorrinco se dirigía al edificio de su enemigo, para una vez más detener _"Sus planes malvados"_ como todos los días, después de haber escapado milagrosamente de sus dueños que no lo dejaban de mirar y que su jefe le dio una larga explicación, agregando que fue aburrida, según él no podía ser peor.

El estaciono en el balcón y entro tranquilamente a el departamento, ya no podía ser peor, eso pensaba el sin imaginar lo que le esperaba y lo equivocado que estaba.

Ese lugar estaba más oscuro de lo normal, de pronto una luz brillo encima del agente, cegándolo momentáneamente, una silueta apenas visible se movía a su alrededor rápidamente y de esta provenía una verdadera risa malvada.

Perry miro a la persona que salía dramáticamente de la oscuridad, él se estremeció, en su rostro había una sonrisa perversa, estaba más que claro que ahora el monotrema estaba en problemas.

— Hola… Perry el ornitorrinco — Dijo el científico.

El agente miro al hombre que daba vueltas alrededor de él, como esperando algo o esperaba el momento preciso para comenzar su plan malvado.

— Supongo que Francis te dio una larga y aburrida explicación de mi plan ¿Es así? — Dijo burlándose del agente.

El ornitorrinco bajo la cabeza y suspiro profundamente antes de asentir débilmente y volver a mirar a su enemigo.

— Bien entonces admira mi invento nuevo — Grito señalando al lado opuesto a donde se encontraban, señalando el artefacto.

— Vera Perry el ornitorrinco, odio todo, y planeo que desaparezca… — Saco un control de su bata.

— Pero primero… — Presiono el botón y el aparato se dirigió al agente.

— Te destruiré a ti — Grito apuntándolo.

El ornitorrinco salto y cayó al piso como vio en el piso una mancha oscura y humo de color gris que dejo el primer rayo.

De inmediato comenzó a correr al invento para encontrar la esperanza de destruirlo, esquivando varios disparos en el camino.

— No lo intentes… es inútil… tu desaparecerás antes de llegar a ella — Se rio perversamente.

Sin embargo Perry llego y pudo presionar el botón de autodestrucción, pero el invento inicio a temblar, el hombre miro aterrado como su invento exploto y al ornitorrinco que no pudo reaccionar y correr antes de que este explotara.

— Ah no — Fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Comenzó a correr al invento y encontró algo que salía del humo, el ornitorrinco apareció casi frente a él, caminando torpemente, lo miro en completa tristeza y una especie de dolor agonizante.

— ¿Perry? — Pregunto con miedo.

El ornitorrinco no soporto más, cayo de rodillas en el suelo, y después dejo que su cuerpo descansara en la suave alfombra. El sujeto de cabello castaño lo miro completamente aterrado, la culpa lo invadió.

A pesar de todo, esto era su culpa…

Fin del primer capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Este es el fin?

Desaparecer.

Capítulo 2: ¿Este es el fin?

_(Más tarde…)_

Heinz paseaba por el laboratorio, caminaba de un lado a otro y regresaba, estaba demasiado inquieto, si algo le había pasado a su enemigo…

— ¿Y si le paso algo? — Heinz pregunto.

Volteo y miro al ornitorrinco.

— ¿Y si está muerto? — Dijo cada vez más asustado.

Camino cada vez más lento.

— Esto es culpa mía, el vendrá a matarme después de muerto — Ya estaba temblando.

En eso, el agente intento moverse pero estaba atado a una mesa, por si acaso intentaba escapar antes de que el científico probara su invento en él.

_(Punto de vista de Perry)_

_Me desperté aturdido, no me podía mover, sentía que estaba atado, como si supieran que iba a intentar escapar, oía unos pasos distantes._

_En ese momento escuche una voz aterradora…_

_— Perry el ornitorrinco — Dijo la voz._

_Abrí mis ojos débilmente para solamente divisar a una silueta oscura frente a mí, y lo que podía sentir es que esta estaba riéndose._

_Esta sostenía un arma, una singular, y era muy evidente que él iba a dispararme con esta._

_— Probare esto contigo — Dijo él._

_Un dolor abarco mi cuerpo, uno horrible, como si me estuvieran agarrando mis manos y jalándome en diferentes direcciones, como si quisieran destruirme._

_Ya no era soportable esa agonía, me estaba matando, no pude aguantarlo y me desmaye, para tratar de evitar sentir ese dolor._

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

_(Al día siguiente…)_

Era un día soleado, hermoso en la ciudad de Danville, la luz del sol entro una vez más por la ventana, los pájaros cantaron con la llegada del nuevo día.

Un ornitorrinco camino algo confundido por los pasillos del departamento de su enemigo, estaba aturdido cuando despertó no noto a la extraña silueta que durmió cerca de él.

Salió cuidadosamente de no despertar a su némesis y se dirigió a su casa…

_(Mientras tanto…)_

— ¿Dónde está Perry? — Pregunto Phineas.

El miro en busca de su mascota pero no la vio, en ese momento entro por la puerta un ornitorrinco verde azulado.

— Oh, allí estas Perry — Dijo alegremente Phineas.

Corrió y abrazo a su mascota con fuerza.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — Pregunto Ferb.

Ambos vieron al ornitorrinco, se veía… cansado, se preocuparon de inmediato además que el no apareció en todo el resto del día de ayer, y la mañana de ese.

_(En ese momento…)_

Heinz se despertó apenas sonó la alarma de su reloj, se encamino a la otra habitación aun con su ropa de dormir, y se aterro al ver lo que hacía falta en el cuarto. Y a la persona que lo miro sorprendido.

Era un joven de ojos cafés que lo miro preocupado, su cuerpo expreso un cansancio anormal, el aire entro por la ventana y movió su cabello de color verde azulado, además que faltaba un ornitorrinco en la habitación.

— Oye ¿Done esta Perry? — Pregunto.

Perry miro algo extrañado a la pregunta, que acaso no lo estaba viendo.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo algo asustado.

La cara y la forma en que lo miraba su enemigo era una razón más del porque tenía que arreglar este problema.

— No me mires así — Pidió algo inseguro.

Sin embargo no le ayudo en nada, como este se le acerco y con su mirada le exigió una explicación de que había ocurrido, y a que se refería preguntando por su nombre.

— Te lo diré… Pero ¿Puedes soltarme? — Pregunto mirando a su enemigo.

El no tuvo más opción, si quería las respuestas que exigía tendría que soltarlo, así que eso hizo, lo soltó y se alejó un poco para mirar con disgusto a su némesis que si no le decía lo que paso, seguro estaría colgando del balcón hasta que le diera una respuesta.

Perry se rio para si al imaginar al científico colgado del balcón, pero a Heinz no le parecía gracioso en lo absoluto ya que su sonrisa no era de felicidad, era mala, tal como la idea en su mente.

— Eh… ¿Qué estás pensando? — Dijo al agente.

Pero no hizo nada más que jugar con sus manos y sonreír hasta reflejar un punto de maldad peligrosa.

— Ah no — Solo pudo decir.

Fin del segundo capítulo.


End file.
